


In Which Dean Winchester Attempts to Court Castiel

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: When Dean realises he's in love with his lifelong best friend and roommate, Castiel, he decides to use an Internet article on how to court him. Unfortunately, Castiel doesn't seem to get the message Dean's trying to send him. Will Castiel figure out that Dean is in love with him, or will Dean ultimately decide to give up?(But seriously, I tagged happy ending xD)





	1. Courting Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely Zarauthforsaken who commissioned it from me! I had a blast writing it, even made myself chuckle a bit and definitely put Dean through the ringer on this one. He'll forgive me, I'm sure.

The problem is, Dean reflected, that when you’ve been best friends with someone for so long, boundaries get… Fuzzy.

The Alpha had met Castiel back when they were in kindergarten. Castiel had been teased by some bullies and Dean had stepped in, ever protective. Castiel had smiled sweetly at him and seemed unbothered by the mocking of the other kids. Instead, he preceded to tell Dean all about the bees that he had been watching and what flowers they preferred. Despite being a little confused by the Omega’s focus on the buzzing insects, Dean had followed the smaller boy along the line of flowerpots and listened intently. He and Castiel had quickly become inseparable and had remained so throughout the years. 

There had been those who were sure their friendship would erode over time; Dean teased for hanging out with an Omega who had ‘cooties’ or the suggestion made to Castiel that he might want other Omega friends. The two boys never let it bother them. Even when Castiel hit his first heat at sixteen and Dean his first rut at seventeen, they weathered it with Castiel’s usual offbeat sense of humour and Dean’s determination to defy expectations.

Dean and Castiel had even gotten into the same college. Castiel had enrolled in the vet programme while Dean went into Engineering. They hadn’t been assigned as room mates; it was policy that Alphas and Omegas have separate dorms unless they were in the ‘bonded’ dorm. Most people turned a blind eye when people had their lovers over. In Dean and Castiel’s case, they were often sexiled from their dorms or just wanted to spend time with each other. It had led to them sharing a bed more nights than not. Platonic best friend bed sharing. It was a thing okay? But again… Fuzzy boundaries.  
See, Dean wasn’t sure when his feelings for Castiel had begun to change, or if they had always held something a little more than friendship. After college they had moved into a little apartment with each other and entered work. Castiel was forever bringing home animals from the vet surgery that needed hand care to survive and Dean came home covered in grease most days. And that was- Dean was happy.

They both worked hard but they always tried to eat together when able or to spend their days off hanging out. Dean and Castiel rarely said they loved each other because they didn’t need to. Dean can remember perfectly how it felt one night with Chinese cartons on the table, Cas bottle-feeding a tiny orphaned kitten with his eyes crinkled at the corner in amusement at the random sitcom playing in the background. I love you. The thought had swept over Dean with such intensity he nearly gasped out loud. The Omega’s trademark gummy smile had appeared at something on the TV but all Dean could do was stare at him. He loved him. Like, love-loved.

The Alpha had managed to cough and cover it up when Castiel had glanced over to ask if he was alright, but since then he had been distracted by thoughts of how to tell Castiel how he felt. Which came back to boundaries. Dean and Castiel simply didn’t have many. They had shared a bed multiple times over the years, had gotten dressed or showered in the same room in high school and college, and in the exhausted wake of ruts and heats there had been a fair amount of- shut up- cuddling.

Not that the heats and ruts were spent with each other. Castiel and Dean had agreed years before that it would make their friendship awkward. So Dean found people to share his ruts with or spent them with his partner at the time and Castiel had experienced his heats alone or with his partner at the time.

Now, Dean wanted to share that with Castiel. He wanted to be with Castiel not just as friends but as boyfriends, partners, mates- everything. But how was he to show Castiel how he felt? Saying it was out of the question. Just the thought made Dean turn red as a tomato and even his thoughts started to stutter. He wasn’t good at words. He worked with his hands and it was always how he felt comfortable expressing himself. He wanted to show Castiel how he felt, without his words getting things wrong.

But. Fuzzy boundaries. Dean had to make it clear that he was… That he was… Wooing Castiel. And just like that, he had a plan. That night while Castiel was busy working late, Dean went to work. He Googled ‘Courting’ and was unprepared for the multitude of articles that came up. He scanned the top links, ignoring the ones that were Yahoo questions that had been answered, for the moment. He scrolled down a little and saw something that looked promising.

“Courting Tradition: Five ways to woo your beloved!” Dean was sceptical, neither he nor Cas were the ‘traditional’ type. Castiel certainly wasn’t a submissive, stay-at-home kinda Omega, although it was fine for those who were. And Dean wasn’t some macho Alpha that insisted on being head of the house and sole bread-winner or whatever. Still, clicked on it.

“While the modern world has many things to offer (such as modern plumbing!)” oh no, the article writer was trying to be funny, “there are certain charming traditions that have been forgotten.” Dean rolled his eyes. He didn’t care about all that, he just wanted to get some ideas on how to show Cas how he felt.

“1. Flowers.” Okay, a bit basic but not too silly. “Although flowers are still a common gift, in older times people understood the language of the flowers. Any gift of a flower or a bouquet then would carry a message for the recipient. Red roses for love is only the beginning; few people remember that camellias mean ‘admiration’ and begonias mean ‘beware’!” Dean definitely hadn’t known that. He made a note to check flowers meaning and make a list of ones to include in a bouquet. Castiel knew a lot of random facts, he would probably know about this whole ‘flower language’ thing.

“2. Hand-written letters. Letters are an intimate form of connection between two people. While they sometimes spoke of daily happenings, they often carried romantic wishes and short odes to the beloved’s features.” Huh. Dean wasn’t really one for poetry but he could probably say something nice about Cas’ eyes. They were all… Blue. Dean frowned and added that to his list with a question mark after it.

Eyebrows furrowing, he moved on to the third suggestion in the list. “3. Chivalry matters! Open the door for your intended! Pull out their seat for them, wait for them to begin to eat before you start eating, and stand when they stand. Little things like this can go a long way to stating intent.” Dean didn’t know how that would work but he shrugged. He kinda already opened doors for Cas, just like Cas opened doors for him. It depended on who got there first. He wasn’t sold on that one.

“4. Provide for your beloved. Make them dinner. Providing food will satisfy your primitive instincts to provide for your mate and will make them feel cherished. It also tells their instincts that you are capable of providing for them, making you seem like a suitable mate.” Dean sighed. He already made dinner for Castiel a lot. He was a better cook than Castiel and although Castiel would make an attempt to cook if Dean was working late, more often than not Dean was in charge of cooking for them. Maybe he could make it more romantic though? Add candles? He grunted and noted it down.

“5. Take them out dancing or to a romantic film. Dancing gives you a chance to show off your moves and to hold your beloved close. A romantic film can cause oxytocin levels to raise, the chemical responsible for bonding and feelings of trust!” Huh. They bonded all the time while drinking a beer and watching a movie. I mean, not chick-flicks but action movies. Did those count? That was the last suggestion in the article and it ended by wishing the reader luck winning their beloved. Man, that person really liked the word ‘beloved’.

Dean backspaced out and looked over some other articles, including the Yahoo answers. They all basically said the same thing; flowers, food, dates… One said that in the Victorian days people would ‘call’ on the person they liked to go walking with them. These didn’t really seem useful for people who already were friends with or lived with the person they wanted to be with. He would just have to adapt.

~Two days later~

Castiel looked up from the cat he had just vaccinated and over to the nurse who had poked her head in. “There’s a delivery for you.” She said, before ducking back out. He looked at the man waiting by his cat.

“Muffin is all set, she’ll need one more booster in about six months. Take care, Mr. Meyers.”  
“Thanks.” Mr. Meyers picked Muffin up and put her in the cat carrier, then headed out to pay for the injection. Castiel washed his hands and then went in his office to see what had been delivered. There on his desk, haphazardly placed on stacks of paperwork, was a bouquet of flowers. 

The bouquet was bursting with red carnations, red and yellow tulips, red and coral roses dotted among them. The bright colours were offset by white violets and jonquils. Bells of Ireland and dusty miller acted as soothing green filler to break up the riotous blooms.

Castiel moved forward, hands reaching out to gently cup either side of the bouquet and bent his head to sniff the fragrant flowers. He was confused, but a smile was starting to tug at his lips. Hanging from the sturdy vase was a small card. The Omega opened it and tilted his head in surprise. It was from Dean. Castiel glanced back over the flowers. He smiled gummily, Dean had never bought flowers for him before, but he must have wanted to cheer Castiel up as the Omega had been stuck working longer hours than usual and was quite tired.

Picking them up, he carefully took them out and placed them in the waiting room for everyone to enjoy. Judy, the receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled. “Hey, Cas. I saw those delivered. Someone has an admirer.” She teased. Castiel smiled back at her and shook his head.  
“They’re from Dean. He’s very thoughtful.”  
“They don’t look like a friend gift.” Judy eyed the bouquet critically and gestured towards the red roses. “Don’t those mean love?” Castiel shrugged.  
“I don’t think Dean knows about flower language but he’s a very good friend.” Judy shrugged and let it go, focusing back on her computer.

Castiel glanced at the flowers once more and then called his next client, a daschund with a dodgy stomach. The dog belonged to a ten year old girl and her five year old sister. The two girls were studying the flowers intently as their mother picked up the dog and then they all followed Cas into the examination room.

.-.

Dean waited anxiously for Castiel’s return that night. He had considered making the dinner more romantic, but figured he should try one tip at a time and see how it went over. He had spent ages deciding on what flowers to have in the bouquet, using the language of flowers website to aid in the creation of the perfect bouquet to declare his love. The website even used colour coding to say what season things were available or if they weren’t usually sold at flower shops. Unfortunately, that cut out some of his favourite choices.

Arbutus had sounded good as ‘Thee only do I love’ but the red meant he wasn’t likely to find somewhere that had it. When he Googled it, it looked like… tree blooms? Pink camellia’s also looked and sounded perfect since they meant ‘longing for you’ but, like arbutus, they were in red lettering. Red carnations were available year round and meant ‘my heart aches for you’ so he jotted them down. Maidenhair fern sounded like a nice filler and meant ‘secret bond of love’ but it was also yellow for scarce so he might not find a place that had it. Jonquils were perfect, proclaiming ‘love me/desire for returned affection’ and, since it was spring, they should be available. Red and coral roses were added to his list: love and desire, respectively. Tongue poking out of his mouth at the side, he added red and yellow tulips which were also available in spring, since red meant a declaration of love and yellow that ‘sunshine is in your smile’. Thinking on Cas’ gummy smile, Dean couldn’t help but think that was a perfect flower to add for colour. White violets were last, since they meant ‘let’s take a chance on happiness’. Viscaria sounded good as it asked the receiver to dance, but it was red, so he doubted it would be available.

When Dean had shown the lady at the local flower shop, she had looked between him and his list several times but refrained from commenting, except for saying that most people liked a bit of filler in their bouquets. Bells of Ireland had been added since there was definitely no maidenhair fern, and with a meaning of ‘good luck’ he had accepted it. Dusty miller hadn’t been on the website but he figured as long as the flowers said things about love, the green stuff that broke up the colour didn’t need to. He had paid extra for it to be delivered by that afternoon.

The sound of Castiel’s key in the lock had him almost dropping the beer he had been drinking. He choked, coughed, and then put it down and smiled brightly as the Omega stepped inside. “Hey, Cas.” Play it cool, Dean. Don’t mention the flowers, let him mention them first. “Dinner’s spaghetti, I’ll dish up while you unload.” He added.

Castiel smiled, shrugging off his trenchcoat and kicking his shoes into the corner. “Thank you, Dean. It smells good.” He rolled up his shirt sleeves, heading into their little kitchen to wash his hands. He turned to Dean as he dried his hands, beaming. “And thank you for the flowers. They were a lovely surprise. I put them in the reception area and they were much admired.”

“You’re welcome. I, uh, I wanted to- you know, let you know how I feel. That I care, I mean.” Dean sat heavily at the table, sliding a new beer to Cas’ spot.  
“It was very thoughtful, but you don’t need to send me flowers to let me know that you care.” He took a sip of his beer and picked up his fork. “It has been a rather long couple of weeks with Hannah off ill. She said she is feeling much better though and should return to work after the weekend.”  
“That’s great, I know you’ve been workin’ hard.” Dean replied. His mind disengaged from the conversation after that, it looked like Cas had thought it was a friendly gesture. Dean wanted to pout. He wanted to, but definitely didn’t. But still. He had never bought Cas flowers before! It should be obvious that something was different…

Whatever. Tomorrow was a new day and Dean still had four tips to follow.

.-.

Dean made breakfast the next morning, Cas grumpily hunched over a cup of coffee before he hurried off to his practice. Dean glanced at the clock, trying to decide how much time he had before he had to leave for work. Step 2 was hand written letters and Dean wasn’t sure whether he should write small little notes for Castiel and leave them around for him to find or write him a long letter. A letter seemed weird, they talked so much anyway, but maybe it was supposed to say stuff he didn’t normally say. He grabbed a pack of post-its from the kitchen drawer and crunched on some bacon as he scrawled down some little messages.

The first said, ‘Have a good day, Sunshine!’ and the second stated, rather embarrassingly to Dean, ‘Thinking of you’ with a smiley face. He stared at a third and chugged the last of his own coffee. He just didn’t know what to say. Finally he just jotted down ‘Can’t fight this feeling, Reo Speedwagon’. Hopefully Cas would listen to the song and get what Dean was saying. He would write a real letter on his lunch break. He looked back at the clock and swore, hurrying to put everything away.

Dean put one of the post-its on Cas’ bedside table, the second on his favourite armchair, and the third went on his special Wensleydale with cranberries cheese. Then he grabbed his tool kit and went to work.

The hours went quickly, Dean focusing on his welding to keep from making mistakes. When lunch time came, he grabbed his packed lunch and went to sit outside. He pulled out the pad of paper he had stored in there and grabbed his pen from his pocket to begin writing. And promptly spent the first five minutes of his break staring blankly at the paper while he ate his sandwich. What was he supposed to say? He hadn’t written a letter in ages, although he sometimes had to write emails.

“Dear Cas,” he finally wrote. “How are you?” No. He crossed out the question. “I am writing to tell you-” what? What was he writing to actually say? Not ‘I love you’. That was way too direct. “- that you are very important to me. I love-” Cross out love. Too much. Way too much. “I like spending time with you whether we go out to watch a game or if we stay at home and put on a movie.” Okay, good start. Not to chick-flicky. Stating facts. Facts. “Your eyes are really blue and when I see them, I’m happy.” Dean groaned aloud. How juvenile was that sentence?? Okay, try again. Poetic. “Your smile is like sunshine, just like yellow tulips, and when you laugh it makes me want to laugh too.” Dean’s palms were sweaty, fingers losing his grip on the pen before he adjusted it. “I wish we could always be like we are now, but even more.” That was an awful sentence. He hated the end but every time he crossed it out, he wrote it back in because he didn’t know how else to say it. “Yours, Dean.” He rewrote it, without all the crossed out lines and mistakes and ended it simply, dated it at the top and folded it. He had envelopes in his office that he could seal it in and send it off to Cas’ work.

Dean wasn’t thrilled with how the letter came out but it was the best he could do. He hoped it was good enough. He sealed it and put it in the pile to go out, chances were it would arrive at Cas’ tomorrow. He went back to work and that evening cooked as normal. Castiel didn’t see the first note until he sat down in his armchair. “REO Speedwagon?” He looked over at Dean as Dean flicked through the channels. The Alpha froze, cheeks turning pink.  
“Yeah, ‘s a good song, Cas. I think you should check it out.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel carefully folded the note and put it a pocket.  
“Okay.” He agreed cheerfully.  
Dean sighed and put on Mission Impossible. Kill me now, he thought.

The next morning was a Friday, and Dean yawned as he poured out a bowl of cereal. Castiel came out of his room and went straight to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup and running a hand through his messy dark bedhead. Dean stared, fingers itching with the urge to bury themselves in the fluffy-looking locks. Maybe tug, gently. He swallowed, hard, and glanced away.

“Dean.” Castiel’s sleep-rough voice suddenly said. “Thank you for the note. It’s very nice.” When Dean glanced back, he saw a small smile on Cas’ lips and knew he had found the one on his bedside table that wished him a good day. And called him ‘sunshine’.  
“You’re welcome, Cas.” Dean finally said. He waited, but nothing came. Maybe his letter would make Cas realise how Dean felt.

.-.

Castiel was having a good day. Mostly because of the nice notes Dean had left for him to find. Castiel hadn’t realised the strain of so much extra overtime was showing but if Dean was doing things for him like making little notes and stuff then obviously he wasn’t hiding it as well as he’d thought. It was sweet of Dean to make the effort to make Cas feel better.

He had just finished checking the health of a litter of puppies and checked the post for any mail. There was a small envelope for him as well as a couple A4 window envelopes and he took them all into his office and sat down. Opening the letter, he blinked at the familiar handwriting. He leaned back in his chair and read the letter, a smile slowly tugging at his lips.

That was so nice! Cas thought. “Aw, Dean.” He murmured. Dean was important to him too, and he also hoped their friendship continued for a long time. For a moment the smile slipped. He had long wanted Dean as more than a friend, carrying a flame deep in his heart for the Alpha that had always endeavoured to protect and support him without smothering him. Dean had been a fierce supporter of Omega rights and, although he was far from perfect, he worked to listen to Castiel’s Omegan experiences without talking over him.

For a long time Cas had denied that his feelings for Dean were more than friendly because he didn’t want to ruin their amazing friendship. When he finally admitted to himself that he love-loved Dean, he swore to keep it to himself and return the support that Dean had always given him.

Castiel’s family was contentious at times. His father, Chuck, was a stay at home, full-time writer. His mother, Naomi, was a business woman and far stricter. He had a big family, several older brothers and an older sister. Michael, his eldest brother, took after their mom and got in many arguments with the second oldest, Nick who was devilishly mischievous. Gabriel was a less mean-spirited prankster and had the laid back manner of Chuck. Finally, there was Anna. Anna was closest in age to Castiel, the youngest, and she often acted as his confidante when his older brothers were squabbling and their parents weren’t on speaking terms. Castiel had spent many hours and days over at the Winchester’s house. Although it was smaller, the Winchesters not quite as well off as the Novaks, it had been much warmer.

John and Mary Winchester had a deep love for each other, one that had sailed its fair share of stormy seas. Dean and his little brother Sam didn’t always get along, but they were united when it came to them against others. Castiel had been envious, but he was welcomed in so readily that the feeling was unnecessary. Castiel had always been treated as an honorary Winchester.

Part of him ached to be more than just ‘honorary’. To be part of the family through mating Dean. His eyes lingered on the handwritten note, seeing care in every strong line of writing. Dean had sloping, rushed handwriting usually. This note was still sloped, but the sense of being rushed wasn’t there. The fact that there were no crossed out words meant that it had been written more than once.

Remembering the note with the REO Speedwagon song, Castiel pulled out his phone and went onto YouTube. The Omega was better with technology than Dean. He turned the volume on low and listened as the first words started to emote from the device. He swallowed as the words started to hit home. “What started out as friendship has grown stronger...” Blue eyes started to tear up. It was a beautiful song. A small hopeful part of Cas wished that this was a message from Dean, telling Cas that Dean loved him as more than friends, too. That he wanted to be Castiel’s mate and bond with him.

For a second he thought maybe- but no. Dean was always trying to introduce him to new songs and bands. Cas had grown up on only church-appropriate music and had missed out on much of what Dean thought was good music. In a way, listening to the song was painful. The lyrics cut him to the quick and made him long for things that were out of his reach.

He listened to the entire song anyway.

.-.

This wasn’t going well. Cas had come home that evening oddly subdued. Dean wanted to think that Cas was just tired from work and, indeed, that was what Cas told Dean when asked if everything was okay. However, since Cas would have found the last of Dean’s notes and possibly listened to the song he mentioned on one, Dean couldn’t help but worry that his notes had been poorly received.

The Alpha took a deep breath after Castiel went into his room to shower and change after his shift. There were still three tips to follow. The third was chivalry. This was the one he was most sceptical about. Holding doors open, pulling out seats, getting things for Cas… It was all stuff that Dean already did. Dean had been raised to be a gentleman, not a knothead. He did stuff like that all the time, not just for the fairer sexes. It was only polite. But it was worth a go. He had gotten home after Cas that night, so while Cas showered he called and ordered their favourite Chinese takeout. When Cas came out in sweatpants and a white tee, Dean had to fight not to stare. Cas was leaner than Dean but lightly muscled and the shirt pulled against those muscles as the barefoot Omega walked into the kitchen.

“Um, I ordered food. Should be here soon. You want a beer?” Dean asked, already moving to the fridge.  
“Yes, I can grab it.” Cas replied.  
“No, no, I’ve got it.” Dean pulled out two beers and then popped the caps before handing one to Cas. He flushed at Castiel’s ‘thanks’ and hurried into the living room to put on the TV. He stood and shifted from one foot to the other as Cas followed, only sitting down once Cas had sat down. The Omega gave him an odd look but said nothing.

“Here, you pick something.” Dean offered Cas the remote. Cas looked at him with raised eyebrows, studying the control.  
“Dean, did you forget it’s Thursday? It’s a new episode of Doctor Sexy soon.” Castiel’s tone was puzzled and Dean swallowed hard. This was a real sacrifice but Cas was worth it. Cas liked the show well enough (although he wasn’t as obsessed with it as Dean was) so maybe he would want to watch it anyway.  
“I remembered, just wanted to make sure there was nothing else you wanted to see more.” Dean smiled painfully. Cas narrowed his eyes and turned to the TV.  
“Doctor Sexy is fine. I’m interested to see what happens with the coma patient.”  
“Awesome. Me too.” Dean grinned, filled with relief, and turned to the right channel. Cas glance at him once more but the two settled down as on any normal night.

The takeout came and Dean rushed to the door, paying and then putting it on the living room table. When Cas stood up to go to the bathroom, Dean hurried to stand too. When Cas returned, Dean stood and then sat down again. It was frankly exhausting and Castiel was beginning to eye Dean like there was something wrong. It wasn’t something Dean could continue while he and Cas were at work either.

However, he figured that he was combining step three and step four. He had ordered and paid for dinner so that was ‘providing’ for Cas. If the website was right, it meant that Castiel should feel cherished and that Dean was a good provider for him and would be a worthy mate. He just needed to keep trying.

.-.

It had been a strange weekend and week. Cas stared at the patient list for a long moment, not really taking it in. Hannah was back which meant the work wasn’t all on his and the few vet technicians’ shoulders. Dean though, Dean had been acting odd. He kept standing when Castiel did in the apartment, or rushing to open doors for him. He had begun making up Castiel’s breakfast plates in the morning. He was being very… Solicitous. On the one hand, Dean and Cas always treated each other with consideration, but this was somehow over and above the usual treatment.

“Do you think Dean is acting so solicitous because something is wrong? He is constantly providing me with meals, even more than the usual meals he makes when he gets home before me… And, he keeps offering me the TV remote even when his favourite show is on.” Castiel spoke aloud to Judy.

There was no reply. Cas looked up, turning his head and found Judy looking at him incredulously. “He likes you. Now are you going to see your next patient?” She gestured with a tilt of her head towards the two little girls, back with their daschund. Cas blinked and flushed.  
“I’m very sorry. Please come in.” He gestured towards the examination room. The mother was having a heated discussion on her phone and the ten year old and five year old sisters followed him with strange looks. The ten year old put Roger the daschund on the examining table. “He sounds like he likes you.” She said. Cas frowned, and started palpating Roger’s stomach gently.

“Who?” He asked, perplexed.  
“Dean.” The five year old replied.  
“Oh, no. No, he’s a good friend.” Cas tried not to sound wistful. If only… No. “Anyway, let’s talk about Roger’s continuing tummy troubles.” He smiled. The sisters shared a look and sighed.

.-.

The courting wasn’t going well. Or rather, it wasn’t going badly, it just wasn’t having the desired effect. Cas had yet to jump into Dean’s arms, kiss him, and pronounce that he returned Dean’s feelings. Still, Dean wasn’t ready to throw in the towel. He still had step five to do: take Cas out for a date. And there was nothing wrong with repeating the courting tips until Cas realised their significance. At the end of the week, knowing Cas had the Saturday off, Dean got dressed in his nice jeans (ie. no holes) and a button down shirt covered by one of his flannels. 

“Hey Cas, let’s go out 2nite. Hit the movies or sumthin.” He texted. A few moments later came the reply.  
“You want to see a movie? I suppose we could. You’ve been wanting to see the new Marvel film, haven’t you?” At the end of the message was a smiley face emoticon, a bee emoticon, and a TV emoticon. Castiel might properly spell all his words, but the guy was a nerd for emoticons. Dean considered for a moment. He didn’t really want to see a romantic movie and a movie was a movie, right?  
“Sounds good. I’ll book the movie tickets 4 after you’ve had time to come home and change.”  
“Okay. (Smiley face emoticon, smiley face emoticon.” Dean grinned fondly. Dork. He also intended to book seats at a restaurant for after the film. This was going to be the best date ever. He paused after booking the tickets online. Was it still a date if only he knew it was a date? Surely Cas would realise it was a date and then it would become one. 

This was gonna work.

.-.

Castiel was having a great, if somewhat confusing evening. He had come home to find Dean looking nice- not that he didn’t usually, but he was wearing a dress shirt instead of a plain tee and his jeans were the ones without any holes. Odd. Castiel had showered and changed, getting into slacks and a top and Dean had proceeded to drive them in his Baby to the cinema. 

Dean had insisted on paying. Unusual, as they tended to split the costs. But Dean had booked the tickets and prepaid and then Castiel had needed to argue in order for Dean to let him pay for their drinks and popcorn. It had seemed that Dean had intended to pay for everything himself. 

The movie was good, but at random times throughout, Dean seemed distracted and could be found glancing over at Cas. But it was the new Marvel film! Dean was much more of a nerd than he let on and although Batman would always be his favourite, anything with superheroes usually held his attention. Not tonight. At one point, Castiel leaned over and spoke into Dean’s ear in a quiet voice. “Are you enjoying the film?” He asked. 

Dean, who was unsure if any of this was going the way it was supposed to, turned his head and found Castiel’s face much closer than expected. Including his lips. He glanced down, swallowed hard and then forced a reply. “Yeah, yeah, it’s good. Are you?” He asked with an anxious edge. Only when Castiel told him he was fine did Dean relax back into watching the movie. 

Castiel found himself watching Dean’s face, too. Dean always wore his emotions on his sleeve and it was clear when the movie’s sad parts were getting to him as his eyes went glassy and reflective in the dark room and he swallowed much more frequently, to hold back tears. He wouldn’t let himself actually cry. So Cas stared and felt like a creeper, a needy Omega wanting to be allowed to nuzzle and lick at his Alpha’s throat in supplication. People had already been eyeing the Alpha/Omega pair as a couple and for a wistful moment, Castiel let himself think what that would be like. If they were really a couple and this was a date. He wished it was. 

.-.

After the movie Dean had taken Cas out for dinner and Cas had been weird. He had seemed alternately happy and sad as they discussed the movie over burgers and beers. They went home and Cas acted like the night had been their usual hangout session. But Dean wasn’t one to give up. Over the next few weeks, repeated the steps. 

There were random bouquets of flowers sent to Castiel’s work, and the vet would often find little post-its with cheerful messages. Sometimes it would be a casual, “Have a great day, Sunshine!” and sometimes it would be more meaningful like, “I’m glad I know you.” Dean cooked most nights, would almost always offer Cas first chance at the remote (though no longer when Dr. Sexy was going to be on”, and twice he wrote short notes for Cas and put them in a packed lunch for him to find. 

The notes always sounded stilted in his mind, just telling him things he had noticed around him or things happening at work that he had forgotten to mention to Cas when they were both chilling out after dinner. Cas had even written him a note back, saying it was sweet that Dean wanted to do something old fashioned like write handwritten letters. Dean had blushed and promptly put the letter in his bedside drawer. 

Despite how well his best friend responded to the courting, he never replied in kind beyond being his usual kind and polite self. The Omega didn’t act like he knew Dean was courting him at all. He still hugged the Alpha, same as always and they still had spirited debates about the news, and he still looked at Dean with serious eyes that crinkled into a gummy smile. 

But he never told Dean he knew he was being courted and he never told Dean that he had feelings for him. In fact, a couple times Cas had asked if Dean was okay, seeming worried as though there was something wrong driving Dean’s changed behaviour. He didn’t know if Cas was really that oblivious or if maybe- maybe ignoring it WAS the answer. Maybe Cas didn’t want to hurt Dean’s feelings by telling him to stop. 

Maybe this wasn’t gonna work. 

.-.

“You’re being courted, Castiel. Dean is doing what any Alpha worth their salt would do and trying to show you that he can provide for you!” Judy was exasperated and Castiel had that mulish look on his face that said he was ready to be disagreeable. 

“He’s my friend. Dean has never shown any interest in me as an Omega. Even when-“ Castiel lowered his voice, “-Even when I’m nearing heat he does his best not to sniff me too much. He’s very polite.” Castiel frowned. At least if Dean had ever shown any interest in Castiel’s heat- but no. Castiel didn’t want Dean to want him just for his body, he wanted to be wanted for who he was. Dean loved Castiel, he had no doubt about that. He was just sure that it wasn’t the kind of love he wanted. 

That night when Castiel went home, Dean seemed unusually sombre. “Thank you for dinner, Dean. Did you have a good day?” He asked, concerned that the Alpha appeared sad.  
“Oh yeah, work was fine. Same old. You?” Although Dean managed a smile, it wasn’t like his usual bright ones and the Omega was getting worried.  
“My day was good, thank you.” He wasn’t going to mention Judy’s thoughts on Dean’s recent actions. “How’s your family? Is everything okay?” He prodded to see if he got an explanation for Dean’s low mood.  
“Nope, they’re all fine. Mom wants us over for dinner next week, if you’re free. Sammy will be bringing Jess.” Castiel smiled and nodded. He loved family dinners at the Winchester’s, and Sam’s fiancée was a lovely young woman that Sam had met in his first year of law school. They were nearing graduation and Castiel had no doubt the wedding would be for soon after.  
“I wouldn’t miss it.” Castiel replied. 

Dean watched his best friend’s face for a long moment, hoping against hope that Cas would say something to give him hope. Just a little, that’s all he needed. But Cas didn’t seem interested in mentioning anything else and after dinner, Dean said he needed an early night after a long day. Although he would continue to do things for Cas like make dinner and go to the Roadhouse with him, he understood that there was no point to the romantic flowers or the letters. If Cas was interested, he would have said something. That he didn’t notice (or pretended not to notice) all pointed to one crushing fact: Cas didn’t feel the same. 

.-.

The next day there was no breakfast already made, no cheerful Alpha calling Castiel ‘Sunshine’. Cas knocked hesitantly on Dean’s door only to be told that Dean had a headache and was going in to work later. Castiel was concerned, and wanted to be let in, but Dean insisted he was just going to sleep a bit longer and all would be well. It was with an odd sense of dread that Castiel went to work.

Once Dean heard the front door close, he could finally make his way into the kitchen for a beer. He had called in sick to work, a rare occurrence for him, because he was simply too depressed to go in. Even as he grabbed a beer and popped it open, tears started to slip from the corner of his eyes. He took a long swig of beer and then held it close as he went to the couch. He couldn’t hold back a sob, and the moment one was out, the rest just kept coming. It was okay, no one was there to see him cry. He curled into the corner of the couch with his beer and cried, utterly broken hearted. 

.-.

Castiel still felt worried when he arrived into work. He couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. Perhaps Dean was sicker than he had led Castiel to believe? He would call on his lunch break and make sure Dean was okay, he decided. 

Roger the Daschund, his first appointment of the day, was doing considerably better. His tummy troubles were improving the medication and Castiel was explaining future precautions when the mother of the two girls had to step outside and take a call. The five year old, Lizzie, and the ten year old, Melissa, were looking at him expectantly. 

“Are you and Dean dating now?” The five-year-old blurted, having heard Dean’s name whenever Cas and Judy argued. Castiel blinked and shook his head.  
“No, of course not. Dean is my best friend, that’s all. Now, to keep Roger’s troubles from reappearing I will tell your mother that-“  
“Are you dumb??!” Lizzie shouted.  
“How can a doctor be so THICK?” Melissa added.  
“Excuse me?” Castiel asked. He cleared his throat. “I’m a veter-“  
"HE LIKES YOU LIKE MOMMY AND DADDY LIKES EACH OTHER, ASSBUTT!!" Lizzie yelled at the top of her lungs, just as her mother opened the door to come back in. Castiel froze like a deer in headlights, while the mother’s jaw hung open and Judy and several people in the waiting room peered in through the door at Castiel and the girls. Castiel flushed bright red as the girls’ mother scolded them and hurriedly picked up Roger and his prescription from a still dumbfounded Castiel. 

With the children’s clarity fresh in his mind, Castiel looked back over everything Dean had been doing for him with fresh eyes no longer blinded by a fear of getting his hopes up. He stepped outside of his office, walked to the reception desk and looked at Judy.  
“Dean wants to be my Alpha.” He said slowly. Judy smiled, wry and fondly amused.  
“Yes, he does. Do you want to be his Omega? Because if so, it’s been almost three months. You should probably respond soon.” Judy chuckled. 

Castiel was already backing away and nodding vigorously. His heart had leapt into nervous excitement. “I’ll be back, Hannah can look after my patients.” Fair, considering he had covered the entire two weeks she was ill. Judy nodded and watched as Castiel rushed out and then rushed straight back in for the car keys in his trench coat. She placed a quick message to Hannah, knowing the brunette would be pleased Castiel had finally gotten his head out of his ass. Judy and Hannah had spent many lunch breaks talking about Castiel’s obliviousness. 

Meanwhile Castiel was in his Lincoln Continental; a car that Dean never ceased to tease him about, calling it a ‘pimpmobile’. He needed to get home immediately. For the first time, he had hope. He had never let himself consider what it would be like if Dean really returned his feelings and wanted to be with him. Now, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sharing Dean’s bed, calling him ‘mate’, wearing his bite, and no more heats with Alpha friends or vague acquaintances. Just Dean. 

Now that it seemed like it was within his grasp, Castiel felt desperate for it. 

The drive seemed to go by in the blink of an eye and somehow took an eternity at the same time. Unsure if Dean had gone into work yet or was still home feeling under the weather, Castiel decided to try the apartment first. He stumbled out of his car, up to their apartment and let himself in, calling out, “Dean!” 

Then he froze, Dean was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and- crying. The Alpha’s eyes were red, nose slightly snotty and he was clutching a cushion to his chest. Dean looked back at him with wide eyes as Castiel’s heart faltered. “Dean! What’s wrong?” All thoughts of declaring his love were gone in the distraction, clearly something terrible had happened to upset Dean so. First and foremost he needed to know what was wrong so he could help Dean feel better. 

.-.

Dean was horrified. Castiel wasn’t supposed to come home until that evening when Dean had had a chance to repair his crushed and broken heart. He had frozen on the couch when the Omega rushed in. He abruptly bent his head to the cushion, trying to hide his face like an ostrich, as though the other male would disappear by the time he looked up. Instead, Cas had come closer and dropped onto the couch, automatically wrapping his arms around Dean. “We can fix whatever it is. Just tell me what’s wrong. Is your family okay?” Cas asked. 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Dean insisted into the pillow, his body tense in Cas’ arms.  
“Don’t lie to me.” Cas said sharply before biting it back. “You wouldn’t be crying if-“  
Dean pushed him away and jumped up from the couch, scrubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his Henley.  
“Everything’s fine, okay? The family, work, it’s all fine!”  
“Then why-“  
“Because you don’t love me back!” Dean almost roared.  
They both stared at each other in shock. Dean hadn’t meant to say anything let alone that, but Cas’ pushing had made it come bursting back. He cleared his throat.  
“Look, Cas, I’m sorry, just ignore me.” His shoulders slumped.  
“What if I don’t want to ignore you?” Cas asked. Dean looked back up.  
“Cas-“ 

Whatever Dean was going to say was lost as the Omega stood and closed the gap between them, hands finding Dean’s jaw as the Omega pressed his slightly chapped lips to the Alpha’s. 

Dean gasped and then, just as Cas was pulling away, reached a hand around Castiel’s waist and pulled the Omega to him, sealing his lips in a true kiss. It was Castiel’s turn to gasp, though his arms quickly wound around Dean’s neck and pressed ever closer. For a long, blessed moment, there was nothing but the two of them, mouths finally joined. 

Their lips slid and pressed, tongues lapped lightly and curled inside to tangle together in a dance their body’s hoped to mimic. It was Dean who eventually pulled back, much to Cas’ disgruntlement. The Omega tried to tug his Alpha back, but Dean held strong, resting his forehead against Cas’. 

“Cas.” Dean rasped. “I gotta know- I gotta be sure- I love you. Okay? I’m in love with you and I’ve been trying to court you. I’m not looking for something casual. I want you. I want to be with you, not just in bed- although, man, do I want to get you in bed- but I want YOU. I want to wake up next to you and watch Dr Sexy with you. I want to bond with you and grow old with you. I want you to wear my bite and I wanna wear yours, too. I mean, if that’s what you want.” He flushed. It wasn’t particularly common for Omegas to bite their Alphas, but times were changing and it was slowly becoming more acceptable for Omegas to claim their mates right back. 

For a long moment there was only silence after Dean’s heated declaration. Then, tears started to well in Cas’ eyes and Dean started to panic. “I- I mean-“ He was cut off once more by Castiel’s lips on his. The passionate kiss broke and Cas beamed, eyes crinkling at the corner.  
“Of course I love you and want to be with you Dean. I’ve always thought of being your mate, a real Winchester. I’ve never really wanted anyone else.”

Dean grinned and pulled Cas into another kiss. It looks like all his courting had paid off, even if Cas had loved him long before he figured out how he really felt. 

The End


	2. First Comes Love Then Comes Marriage and a Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stamp 1: Dean proposes and they get married.   
> Time stamp 2: Castiel goes into heat on their honeymoon.

~6 months later~

Dean and Cas had been courting since their kiss. As Mary had said to Castiel the Sunday they went for dinner, “You were already my honorary son, Cas. This just makes it official.” She had winked and John had given Cas a gruff pat on the back. Sammy had, of course, gotten sentimental and hugged Dean so hard his back cracked, the giant moose. 

Castiel had beamed with joy and Dean had beamed with pride and the Alpha had even gotten a little teary, though he would deny it til his dying day. 

The past six months had been great- not perfect, but still more than Dean could ever have hoped for. Becoming a couple from being best friends and roommates was, in some ways, easier than being strangers suddenly living together. The house rules for cleaning and grocery shopping was all still the same so they didn’t argue about that. Still, Cas had insisted on not giving up his room even though he spent most nights in Dean’s. They still bickered about little things, over what to eat out on their nights out, which movies to watch, and even, once, over Castiel’s family. 

That had been a hard one. Cas was insistent on not telling them immediately because he, quite frankly, didn’t care much for them. Dean wasn’t happy since they told his family immediately, but he understood Cas’ feelings. When they finally told the Omega’s family, there had been a stiff congratulations from his mother and oldest brother, Naomi and Michael. A slightly warmer congrats came from Cas’ father, Chuck, his younger sister, Anna, and the brother just above him in age, Gabriel. Lucifer, the second oldest, hadn’t replied. 

Tonight was a big night. Dean had booked them a table in the Roadhouse, where their friends Ash, Ellen, and Ellen’s daughter, Jo, worked. The table was to have a special cloth and a candle that Dean felt no shame about. Some of their friends from high school and college or work would be there too: Garth, Benny, Meg, Jody, and Donna. Dean’s family and Sam’s fiancée Jess would be there, and Gabriel and Anna had insisted they could make it too. Although Dean knew Cas would find it odd that everyone was there, he couldn’t help but want everyone to witness that evening. Although, if Cas said no, he would wish they’d been completely alone… No. Dean was sure. And he hoped Cas was too. His life as Cas’ best friend and then roommate had always made him happy, but the last six months had been even more so. He wanted that. Forever. 

Cas was getting off late and had told Dean he would meet him at the Roadhouse. Dean went in early, getting pats on the back and hugs from his friends and family, each of them who tried to reassure him. Except Meg and Jo, but they were just being their usual asshole selves. Did he really have to like those two? Well. Meg was more Cas’ friend anyway and would always be on Cas’ side whatever made him happy. He’d gotten the shovel talk from her before he got it from Gabriel, even. Jo, on the other hand, had been raised with Dean practically since they were in diapers and she was every bit as annoying as any little sister. 

He still felt like he was going to be sick, waiting for Cas to come in. And then- he did. Cas walked in, and Dean’s worried stomach settled, the only movement the flutters of damn butterflies that hadn’t stopped since before Cas accepted his courting and that he hoped would never stop. He wanted those butterflies even when they were old and grey. 

Cas looked around, noting how many of their friends were there. Gabriel, Anna, Mary, and John were hidden in a corner so as not to give it away. 

Dean took Cas’ hand the moment the Omega reached him and led them to their table. Cas’ blue eyes lit up when he saw the table. “Special occasion?” He asked with a chuckle when he saw the out of place tablecloth and single lit candle.   
“Don’t tell me you don’t know what this is.” Dean teased. At Cas’ head tilt, he cleared his throat. “It’s our six-month anniversary since we became, you know, us.”  
“You mean since I had the truth knocked into me by a couple of children.” Cas corrected with a gummy grin. It had become quite the funny story between them. 

“Exactly.” Dean pulled out Cas’ chair for him. A moment later Jo and Ellen came out with their usual orders, burgers for both while Dean had fries and Cas had a side salad. The two women put down a beer in front of each and then stepped back. Dean had considered a ton of ways to do this. He had done research just as when he had decided to properly court Cas. But all of the fancy or gimmicky ways of hiding or presenting a ring, well, it just wasn’t him. It wasn’t them. 

So he stood and Cas looked up at him curiously. Then down with widened eyes as Dean knelt on the ground before him. Dean pulled out a small black box and opened the lid, showing Cas the ring inside. 

Cas looked dumbstruck, eyes already turning glassy. 

“Cas. You are amazing. You’re my best friend. I love you and I know what I want. I want to bond with you, I want you to be my mate. Castiel James Novak, will you marry me?” 

For a moment there was silence and Dean shifted nervously. Then, in a flash of movement, Cas lunged forward from his chair and into Dean’s arms. The Omega flung his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean chuckled and held on tight. “Is that a yes, angel?” 

“Yes!” Cas all but shouted right next to Dean’s ear. Dean winced but he didn’t care. Everyone around the bar started clapping and their families came out from their tables in the corners. Dean and Cas were helped up and it turned into a mass of hugs. Ash and Ellen came out of the back with bottles of wine to toast the mates-to-be. 

They even got to eat their burgers still.   
It was a good night. 

~1 week later~

Castiel couldn’t believe how quickly it had happened but neither he nor Dean wanted a long engagement. Which is why only one week after Dean’s proposal, they were in church standing facing each other, both in tuxes although Dean had lost patience for the bowtie before even making it out to the minister. 

Every secret dream Castiel had harboured was now coming to life in front of him and he was about to become Dean’s husband. The ceremony was just for show, the bond bite would happen in private that night. It would tell Cas’ body that he had a mate and within a week to a month he would go into heat. 

Dean’s vows had left Castiel near tears, but he valiantly swallowed them back to speak his own. “Dean. I have known and loved you since before I knew what those words really meant. If all I had ever gotten from you was your friendship, it would still have been the best and brightest gift I’ve ever received. That I get to marry you as well feels so much more than I was ever brave enough to hope for. I promise to stand by you through the good times and the bad, through all the joys and hardships life might bring. I love you and accept you as my Alpha.”

Castiel’s voice cracked at the end, parts of his vows echoing Dean’s when it spoke of good and bad times and the last line was a mirror as Dean had said, ‘I love you and accept you as my Omega’. The Alpha was now losing the fight against the tear slipping down his cheek as the minister pronounced them husbands and mates. 

Everyone cheered, many of their friends and family from the previous week in the chairs. There was no separation between who was ‘there for’ Cas or Dean. They were all there for both, just as Castiel and Dean had wanted. Even Castiel’s parents had come. The couple walked out and they drove to the reception. Castiel and Dean had suggested to Ellen that they have the reception elsewhere so Ellen and Jo didn’t have to work, but Ellen had been downright insulted that they might go anywhere else so the Roadhouse it was. They had hired extra caterers though and a DJ. 

It was almost ten when Castiel and Dean slipped away, leaving their loved ones to party while they came together for the first time as mates. 

Dean and Cas started undressing each other the moment they got in their room, wanting to be bared to each other’s eyes like so many times before. But this time, they were coming together as husbands. Dean ran his hands down Cas’ lean chest, feeling the twitch of muscles and then unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down. The Omega’s cock was already thickening at his excitement that they were really married. 

Their mouths met as trousers were shoved down, the kiss an unspoken agreement- a mutual need to taste and connect. Their hands wandered and caressed sides and chests, petted thighs and tangled in hair. Time was not moving, it was all happening at once no past or present, just them and promises that they could have eternity like this. 

Cas whined, needing and wanting more. He wanted everything. He wanted- “Dean. Alpha. Husband. Please.” 

Dean soothed Cas with a low growl, his green eyes darkening red at the very edges with reciprocal need. “Yeah, yeah Cas. Wanna bond with you. Feels like I’ve been waiting forever.” He gently guided Cas back to their bed and crawled on hips settling on Cas’ thighs. He looked down at those bright blue eyes, the best friend and Omega he had always treasured in so many different ways. 

Cas pushed up, bringing their chests together. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck to pull him into another kiss. Their lips met and parted, bottom lips nipped, tongues relearning each other all over again. Dean rocked his hips down, his thick cock brushing against Cas’. Cas whined and rolled upwards, wanting more contact and Dean parted their mouths to make his way to Cas’ jaw and then his neck. 

For long seconds they kissed, lips getting kiss-swollen and red, their bodies just rocking together to stoke the gathering heat. When Dean finally, finally, reached down past Castiel’s aching erection to his hole, he found it wet with slick and welcoming to his touch. He pressed a single finger in, unnecessarily; Cas’ body was ready, opening to him with gliding ease. He pressed a second and third in alongside the first, for no other reason than that he could, and drank the small moans and whines that fell from Cas’ mouth. 

Cas’ blue eyes were warm, eye contact broken only when pleasure made his eyes flutter closed for a moment. “Please, Dean.” He said in a low tone. Dean removed his fingers, unable to deny Cas’ plea- not when it was what he himself wanted so badly. When he positioned himself, the blunt mushroom tip slid right into Castiel’s waiting hole, the rim mouthing eagerly at the head of Dean’s rigid cock. 

Dean trembled with the warring desires of pushing deep into his mate immediately and to draw it out and feel Cas part around every inch. Castiel’s eager hands found Dean’s back, fingers white-knuckled and marking Dean with red lines. Cas raised his hips, allowing Dean to slid in ever easier, the position making the Alpha’s hot length brush firmly against Cas’ prostate. He moaned, loudly this time, hips rolling to work Dean in deeper. 

Finally, Dean was balls deep in Cas and his head dropped to Cas’ chest to take a shuddery breath. It was too much, too everything. Being in Cas felt like coming home every time and this time they would bond. They had discussed bonding before, but they had agreed to wait for the ceremony. It had been difficult to keep their teeth sheathed at the moment of greatest pleasure and now they wouldn’t have to. Now they could seal their love in this final act. 

Dean started moving, Castiel’s hand finding the back of Dean’s neck as they kissed. Each thrust brought a gasp to the Omega’s lips as he pushed back into each movement. The heat built between them like the roll of a slowly growing wave, catching up everything in its way on the way to shore. Blue and green eyes met and held, lips no longer able to kiss but just sharing breath, nearly connected. One of Dean’s hands found Cas’ aching cock, sliding along the slightly thinner shaft and spreading the precum that welled from the tip. He stroked in rhythm with his thrusts, hips pistoning in more quickly as his need to orgasm grew. 

“Please, Dean. Please knot me. Bite me. Bond with me.” Each short burst of words was breathy, unfocused but needy. Dean’s eyes were dark with love and lust as he kissed along Cas’ collarbones, his shoulder, his neck. He nuzzled in to the spot that would bond them and trigger Castiel’s next heat to come on earlier than it might have done on its own. 

Finding the bonding site, Dean could smell the gland under the surface, swollen with pheromones. Without needing to hold back any longer, Dean sunk his teeth into Cas’ skin and bit into the gland, releasing the bonding chemicals in one glorious moment. His mouth filled with the pure scent and taste of Castiel, his lover and now his Omega mate forever. 

The moment his teeth released, Castiel nosed at Dean’s neck and sank his slightly smaller, but still sharp, teeth into Dean’s neck too. The bond sealed on both sides, mating pheromones freed and clogging their throats and senses, Dean thrust in one final time as his knot swelled into place, locking him into his Omega. The sudden tight pressure of Dean’s knot and the hand still flying over his hot length made Castiel’s own orgasm swell and burst like the wave finally reaching shore. It washed over him, streaks of white arcing from his cockhead over his chest and even hitting Dean’s chin. 

Dean bent his head to lap up Castiel’s release even as he moaned. Cas’ tight hole was milking his knot, demanding everything he had to give and he shuddered through a secondary, afterwave of release. He managed to slump to the side of Cas, their bodies tied together. Cas lapped at Dean’s chin, cleaning off the cum that had landed there and then kissed Dean. They shared breath as their bodies stilled, heartbeats still racing. 

Cas touched a hand to Dean’s jaw softly and the kiss turned unbearably sweet. “I love you, Dean.” He said simply.   
“I love you, too, Cas.” Dean replied. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and they dozed off to gather strength for round two. 

Time Stamp 2

~Two weeks later, on their honeymoon~

Castiel’s heat hit the second night of their honeymoon near Niagara Falls. He woke with heat thrumming under his skin. Every nerve was alight as he panted for breath. “Dean,” he groaned, hazy with sleep and need. Underneath him, slick slid down his ass to the bed, filling the air with the scent of him. Dean blinked blearily awake, but it wasn’t a quick enough response for Castiel. 

With a low growl, he rolled over on top of Dean and ground his ass down against Dean’s rapidly filling cock. Dean may have still been half asleep in the middle of the night but his body was reacting instantly to the pheromones permeating the room and making the air heavy with heat-scent. 

Castiel reached behind him and used a hand to pump Dean’s shaft into rock hard solidity. Dean grinned up at him and then moaned. “Fuck, Cas. You can’t wait, huh, angel?” Castiel grunted a wordless reply and sank down on Dean’s hard cock without warning.

“Fuck!” Dean’s obscenity was filled with surprise and pleasure. Castiel was so slick and ready that he took in Dean’s shaft with ease, wasting no time before he started to ride his Alpha in search of release. His first orgasm stuttered through his body only seconds later, the first brush against his prostate sending him over that first edge. His release made him tighten around Dean, but it wasn’t enough to sate his heat. The Omega rolled his hips fucked down more roughly, searching for more. More pressure, more heat, more everything. 

Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s strong runner’s thighs and growled soothingly at his frenzied mate. “That’s it, angel, take what you need from me. You look so fucking good riding me. Fucking love it. Gonna come on my cock again?” He set his feet on the mattress and thrust up, finding the right angle to hit Castiel’s prostate on every push in. Castiel made a noise of pure euphoria and came again, a second dribble of cum spilling out onto Dean’s belly. 

Using Castiel’s brief slackening from his release, Dean rolled them over and started to pound into his husband. He pumped in and out, long and deep strokes alternated with short jabs, forcing Castiel’s rim to open wide for him again and again. He started jacking Castiel’s cock, thumb rubbing underneath the sensitive head and dipping into the weeping slit. Castiel nearly howled, body arching up harshly into Dean’s firm weight above him. Compared to his own high temperatures, Dean’s skin felt like cool silk, offering relief from the flames licking along his veins. He needed Dean plastered to him. He needed everything.

Castiel came again to the sound of Dean’s rasping praise for how good he was, how sexy, how tight and hot his hole was around Dean. He yelped, his cock growing briefly oversensitive from his third orgasm in such quick succession. 

Dean took that moment to pull out and this time Castiel did howl, from utter dismay. He was empty! How dare his mate leave him empty for even a moment! He bared his teeth at Dean, wild in the throes of heat and Dean bit back a chuckle. Dean flipped Castiel and slapped his round ass once. “Present, angel. Gonna give you everything you need.” Castiel whined, ass pushing into the air as his upper half pressed to the mattress, irrespective of any wet spots from his slick. 

Though Dean meant to push straight back into Castiel’s body, the sight of that red, slick hole was too much temptation. He bent and placed an open mouthed kiss on Castiel’s hole, sucking slightly to get more of Castiel’s slick. He lapped over Castiel’s wet thighs and up over his entrance. He speared his tongue into Cas and wiggled it for more of Cas’ offering. Then he nibbled around the rim, encouraging more aroused slick to slide out. Castiel sobbed, body trembling and Dean pulled away, chin wet. “S’okay, angel. I’m here.” He flattened himself over Cas knowing his weight would comfort his mate and then he thrust back into Castiel’s waiting body. 

Castiel felt a rush of pleased relief at the return of Dean’s thick shaft spearing him open in a more fulfilling way than his tongue had previously done. In any other time, Castiel was gluttonous for rimming, but with heat spinning through his body, only a cock would give him what he desperately needed. Dean grunted, growling in Castiel’s ear and kissing along the bond mark on Cas’ neck. It seemed to connect straight to the Omega’s cock which spurted precum, preparing for another orgasm. 

Dean’s own release was growing ever nearer, his knot swelling at the base and starting to tug on Castiel’s rim every time it pulled back and pushed in again. “Gonna cum again, angel? Come with me.” He said it low and as hot as the blood in Castiel’s veins. 

He and Castiel moved together like one creature until finally Castiel hissed in a rough voice, “Give me your knot, Alpha.” Dean moaned and sank balls deep, his knot locking in place as his orgasm rushed through him and he bit down on the flushed skin of Castiel’s shoulder. His mate was too hot to bear. Castiel’s body lit up as the knot locked, everything telling him this was what it had needed. His own release burst through him, another weak release spilling below him, untouched. 

For a moment there was only the sound of harsh panting as they both came back to themselves. Dean carefully lowered themselves to their sides. He placed kisses along Castiel’s nape and shoulders, mouthing over the bite mark. The Omega was lax with satiation but both knew it was a temporary reprieve. Soon Castiel’s heat would flare again and then again. It was going to be a long three days. Castiel looked sleepily over his shoulder at Dean and smiled. They couldn’t wait. 

The REAL End.


End file.
